One & Four (Cut Scene)
by Deestoria
Summary: "Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik seperti ini." / "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa." / "Yeollie. Panggil aku Yeollie. Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu saat hanya ada kita berdua. Kau mengerti?" / "Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" / "Kenapa kau membawanya?" - CUT SCENE Baekhyun dan Chanyeol a.k.a BaekYeol


Title : One & Four

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Sehun

Genre : Hurt – Comfort

Warning : another CUT SCENE from one of my fic

Note : Ya ya ya, kalian boleh marah, boleh ga baca, boleh lakukan apapun sama Dee karena Dee cuman posting CUT SCENE aja. Habisnya Dee gatel sih pengen posting ini di sini #padahal kemaren udah pamitan dari FFn#. Well, actually, ni epep masih berupa plot, cuman Dee lagi iseng aja ngetik CUT SCENE-nya. Mianhae reader semua *deep bow*. Bukan maksud hati menistakan mereka berempat *nunjuk cast terutama Baekhyun*, ini hanya tuntutan peran :D. Siapapun yang baca, review please. Jadi Dee bisa tau gimana gitu, kekeke. Anyway, yang mau protes sama Dee karena cuman post CUT SCENE, boleh via twitter di dee6289 atau mau BBM? Invite aja 31244649 *modus promo*

###

Seorang namja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai bathrobe. Namja itu membuka lemari lalu memakai sebuah kemeja yang nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Selepas itu, Baekhyun, nama namja itu, terdiam seraya menatap keluar jendela meratapi nasibnya saat ini. Ingin sekali untuknya pergi dari rumah ini, namun itu tidak mungkin. Rumah dimana dia berada sekarang dijaga ketat oleh pengawal serta terdapat CCTV dimana-mana. Meski apapun yang Baekhyun butuhkan tercukupi, namun dia tersiksa, bukan hanya secara psikis namun fisiknya jauh lebih tersiksa.

Selama hampir 2 minggu dia terus dihadapkan dengan sex dan sex dari 4 orang yang membawanya ke rumah ini. Tubuh Baekhyun pun terlihat lebih kurus karena dia benar-benar dijadikan budak sex. Dia hanya bisa mengistirahatkan badannya pada hari Kamis. Selebihnya adalah hari untuk sex. Jumat adalah hari untuk memuaskan nafsu Kris. Sabtu merupakan giliran Chanyeol. Minggu dan Senin adalah hari untuk mereka berempat, ya, pada hari itu mereka akan melakukan sex bersama, 4 lawan 1 dan itu akan berlangsung seharian. Selasa adalah milik Kai, selanjutnya Rabu adalah hari sex sepuasnya untuk Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat keempat namja itu sangat bernafsu kepadanya. Dia hanya namja biasa. Tubuhnya pun kecil. Mereka pernah menjawab bahwa Baekhyun sangat mempesona dan menggairahkan, plus sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Sebenarnya ketika mereka sedang tidak melakukan sex, mereka bisa menjadi namja yang sangat romantis dan sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun, namun hal itu berubah drastis ketika nafsu sudah merajai mereka.

Ceklek!

Namja itu menutup matanya ketika mendengar pintu dibuka. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar mengikuti. Hanya ada 4 orang yang bisa membuka pintu itu. Dan ini adalah salah satunya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat lagi hari apa ini dan jatah siapa. Dia sudah siap untuk apapun yang ingin mereka lakukan termasuk membunuhnya. Karena sungguh, dia ingin mati agar semua selesai. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

Pandangan keduanya beradu. Ada sebuah rasa menyesap di hati Chanyeol kala melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menanggalkan pakaiannya yang hanya berupa kemeja. Kemeja itu pun jatuh ke lantai dan menampakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku siap. " ucapnya.

Namun Chanyeol terdiam, dia menghela nafas. Di tangannya terlihat membawa sebuah kantong belanja. Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kantong belanja kepada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun menatap kantong belanja itu, terlihat beberapa potong pakaian di dalamnya.

Mata Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan sex hari ini. Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku. Jadi pakai ini.", Chanyeol berujar seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung di lontarkan Baekhyun dari tatapannya seraya kembali menyodorkan kantong belanja yang masih belum disentuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kantong belanja dan Chanyeol bergantian. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol sebagai respon dari sikap Baekhyun yang diam. Namja itu pun membuka kantong belanja dan mulai memakaikan pakaian itu ke tubuh Baekhyun, lengkap dari dalam sampai luar, atas dan bawah. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa detak jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Dan ada perasaan tersanjung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sangat telaten memakaikan dia pakaian.

Tangan Chanyeol menyisir rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun perlahan mendongak dan membuatnya mau tidak mau beradu dengan mata Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya. Lalu kembali menyisir rambut namja itu, merapikannya sesaat. Tidak lupa Chanyeol menyemprotkan parfum yang juga dibelinya. Baekhyun menghirup aroma parfum itu dan dia bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah aroma strawberry musk, kesukaannya.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik seperti ini." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah memakai pakaian yang tadi ia bawa. Keduanya saling memandang dalam diam.

"Baiklah.", Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ayo.", Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol dan namja itu. Senyum yang hangat dan manis yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat dari seorang Chanyeol menyambutnya.

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun menyatu dengan tangan Chanyeol. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, senyum bahagia. Dia merasa bahagia ketika Baekhyun menyambut tangannya. Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sadar bahwa langkah Baekhyun kecil, maka dari itu dia tidak berjalan terlalu lebar dan cepat.

Pengawal dan pelayan menatap keduanya heran sembari berbisik. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk, sementara Chanyeol tetap berjalan tegap. Mereka menuju ke sebuah Chevrolet Camaro Convertible Sport keluaran terbaru berwarna hitam dengan 2 garis putih di atasnya yang sudah menunggu. Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Sembari tersenyum, dia mempersilahkan namja berparas cantik itu untuk masuk. Sikap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja 2x lebih cepat dan wajahnya merona.

Chanyeol memasuki mobil dan menekan sebuah tombol sehingga atap mobil tertutup. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja -atau sengaja- menoleh ke arah Chanyeol kembali dihadiahi sebuah senyum menawan seorang Park Chanyeol. Alunan irama lagu yang Baekhyun sukai mengalun lembut mengawali perjalanan mereka. Into Your World (Angel), lagu kesukaan Baekhyun yang entah memang tidak sengaja -atau sengaja- diputar Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun senang.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya diam. Padahal itu bukan tabiatnya, hanya saja, Baekhyun memang tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Tidak mungkin rasanya membicarakan pengalaman sex yang sudah mereka lakukan. Bicara soal sex, entah kenapa, Baekhyun sejenak melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang tawanan budak sex dari 4 orang namja dan saat ini, dia tengah pergi bersama salah satunya, namun Baekhyun merasa aman, sangat aman malahan.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping tepat ketika Chanyeol menatapnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Baekhyun, "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa." jawabnya lirih seraya menunduk.

"Bicaralah apa saja. Kau boleh bertanya apapun padaku. Diam itu bukan sifat aslimu Baekkie. Jujur , aku merindukan cerewet dan suaramu terlebih saat kau bisa tertawa lepas dengan teman-temanmu." tutur Chanyeol seraya tetap fokus memperhatikan jalan. Teman-teman? Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun teringat pada teman-temannya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Hanya mereka bertiga sahabat yang sudah Baekhyun anggap keluarga setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Apa kabar mereka sekarang? Mengingat mereka membuat Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun kala mendengar isakan kecil namja itu. Dia pun menepikan mobilnya.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membawa wajah Baekhyun menghadapnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas bahwa mata Baekhyun telah basah.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng dengan masih terisak, "Aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku. Hiks.", Baekhyun kembali menutup wajahnya dan menunduk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas seraya tangannya terarah untuk mengelus surai cokelat Baekhyun, "Kita akan menemui mereka setelah dari pesta. Hari ini, setelah dari pesta, aku akan menuruti apapun maumu, kecuali melepaskanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menengadah, "Benarkah?". Anggukan kepala Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Asal kau jangan coba untuk melepaskan diri. Anggap saja hari ini kita kencan. Lagi pula aku yakin kau pun juga butuh refreshing karena selama 2 minggu kau terus berada di kamar. Bagaimana?", mata Chanyeol menatap dalam ke mata Baekhyun.

Senyum menyembang di wajah Baekhyun, apa yang ditawarkan Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup, "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Yeollie. Panggil aku Yeollie. Aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu saat hanya ada kita berdua. Kau mengerti?" pinta Chanyeol.

Yeollie? Baekkie? Apakah itu semacam panggilan sayang diantara mereka? Ah, apapun itu, hari ini, setidaknya sehari ini, Baekhyun senang.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah...Yeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Dia pun mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk dan dibalas dengan senyuman Chanyeol, "Baekkie."

Mendengar dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh, "Apa?"

"Jangan diam saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Bicaralah tentang apapun atau jika kau tidak ingin bicara, menyanyilah. Aku tahu kau suka menyanyi dan suaramu sangat merdu." pinta Chanyeol tulus seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat. Baekhyun tertegun dengan ucapan namja yang tengah bersamanya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol bagai hipnotis untuk Baekhyun dan akhirnya membuatnya mengangguk. Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya, kali ini irama manis sebuah lagu yang juga favorit Baekhyun mengalun, Sarang In Ga Yo, mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke tempat tujuan serta menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Dan Baekhyun menepati ucapannya untuk tidak diam. Mereka berdua berbincang banyak hal. Baekhyun lebih banyak bertanya. Mereka membicarakan hal umum karena Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas hal pribadi, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana, gelak tawa keduanya terdengar lebih merdu ketimbang desahan mereka saat melakukan sex.

Sementara itu. Di sebuah pesta kebun yang santai, terlihat Kris, Kai, dan Sehun tengah berbincang.

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol akan datang kemari dan melewatkan waktu bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kai seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Anak itu pasti akan lebih memilih untuk bersama Baekhyun daripada datang kemari. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Apalagi hari ini kan jatahnya." jawab Kris.

"Aku pun berpikir begitu. Ah, aku jadi membayangkan tubuh indah Baekhyun. Dia itu sungguh mempesona." timpal Sehun disambut anggukan Kris dan Kai.

Chanyeol menghentikan Chevrolet Camaro Convertible Sport-nya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Terlihat banyak mobil terparkir di sana.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengamati rumah di hadapannya.

"Ayo turun.", Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan membuat namja itu terkejut. Baekhyun tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol namun matanya masih memandang ke arah rumah mewah di hadapannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu. Tersenyumlah Baekkie. Saat ini kita sedang kencan, jadi anggap saja aku kekasihmu, begitu pun aku akan menganggapmu kekasihku. Ok?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Kekasih? Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa jantungnya seakan mau lepas. Mata Chanyeol memandang teduh ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Anggukan Baekhyun dan senyumnya membuat Chanyeol turut menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

Dengan bergandengan tangan keduanya memasuki rumah itu dan langsung menuju ke taman belakang tempat dimana pesta diadakan.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol?", Sehun berucap. Kai dan Kris menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Dan mereka bertiga sangat terkejut kala mengetahui sosok yang datang bersama Chanyeol. Ketiganya terlihat emosi terlebih melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bergandengan mesra seraya berbincang dengan si empunya acara.

"Kenapa dia membawa Baekhyun keluar dan mengajaknya kemari?", Kai berujar dengan emosi. Mata mereka bertiga menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan intens.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan matanya bertemu dengan sosok Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Langkahnya mengikuti Chanyeol pun terhenti membuat namja yang menggenggam tangannya itu heran.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menjawab, matanya terlihat ketakutan menangkap sorot tajam Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Chanyeol mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun. Dan ekspresinya berubah dingin melihat 3 sahabatnya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol ketika merasakan genggaman tangan namja bertubuh tinggi itu menguat.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu selama ada aku. Jangan takut. Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku akan menjagamu?", Chanyeol berujar seraya menatap Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas menangkap keseriusan di mata Chanyeol, itu membuatnya aman dan dia pun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun mendekati Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol erat. Kuat namun hangat. Dan kehangatan itu menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah apa, Baekhyun mendongak menatap ke Kris, Kai, dan Sehun.

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Chanyeol. Kris, Kai, dan Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Kris. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lekat dan tajam.

"Oh. Apa itu salah? Bukankah hari ini waktu untukku bersama dengan Baekhyun. Aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya kan? Yang penting aku tidak melepaskannya. Lagi pula, Baekhyun butuh refreshing." tutur Chanyeol. Kris, Kai, dan Sehun diam dengan masih menatap lekat dan tajam ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Suasana terasa tegang di antara mereka berlima.

###

Buat yang baca dan review CUT SCENE nista ini, terima kasih banyak, semoga ditambah pahalanya dan bisa ketemu bias face to face. Amin. Kekeke.


End file.
